My Past
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: In the series we got to see the students at school but ever wonder what they were like before coming to Garderobe? Juliet Nao Zhang's story is up.
1. Chapter 1: Chie Hallard

My Past

**By **

**Angel Della Notte**

(Capital, Aries)

An older man with a gray hair wearing a dark grey suit walked down the street flanked by several other men as they chatted. The streets were crowded so the group thought nothing of it when a young boy around thirteen with black shaggy hair covered by a cap bumped into the man. They thought nothing of it until the older man noticed his wallet missing and the boy running down the street. "Thief," The man said turning around. "There, that boy there get him, he stole my wallet." He ordered pointing after the boy running down the street.

The four men with him nodded then took off after the boy, "Don't worry General Boman we'll catch the little punk." One of them said as the boy turned into an alley.

As he ran the hat blew off his head his shaggy hair falling out revealing it was really a girl she ran as fast as she could coming up to a fire escape where a younger girl looking nearly the same as her stood. "Shie!" The girl on the ground said getting her attention then threw the wallet at her.

"Got it Chie! Hurry up you've got four of them all your tail." The younger girl said being able to see down the alley.

"Nothing I can't handle, get out of here." Chie said continuing down the alley as Shie climbed into the window not being seen or so she thought neither of them seeing one of the men breaking off and running into the building. Chie sprinted down the alley turning quickly into another alley and running into a chain link fence which she easily climbed.

The men were right behind her stopping at the chain link fence one of them pulling out a gun and firing off a round barely hitting Chie in the arm knocking her off balance but she kept running, "What the hell are you doing? It's just a kid." One of the men said pushing the gun down and climbing the fence. They ran down the alley right past a series of trash cans into the next alley seeing it was a dead end. "Damn it you made us lose him."

"Where the hell did that kid go?" The one with the gun said putting it away pulling out a radio, "This is Captain Lucas I need two squads to Devonshire and State right now tell them to be on the look out for a boy about thirteen with black hair he's wounded in his right shoulder. The punk stole the general's wallet." As he spoke into the radio they heard one of the trash cans fall over and the fence rattle. They ran back down the alley seeing Chie running back the way she had come. The three men tried to follow but Chie had knocked all the cans over on both sides of the fence and by the time they cleared them she was gone. "Damn it!"

"We've got eyes on a boy matching that description on Haltom and Stanford." The radio chimed. "He's running north towards the Hexagon."

"What? That's four blocks over this kid is quick." Captain Lucas said then talked into the radio. "Get him I'm going to make an example out of this kid."

(Hexagon, Aries)

Chie ran as fast as she could hoping to lose the men in the crowds around the parliament building but it seemed every time she turned a corner there was another guard chasing after her. The last count she had there were at least ten people after her. She cut across the park seeing a large crowd of people gathered around the driveway to the Hexagon. It was hard to push through the crowd but she made it to the clearing in the center running past two women one of them with short brown hair and glasses while the other had long blonde hair and was wearing a green dress. Chie knocked into the woman with short brown hair both of them tumbling to the ground. She quickly pushed herself up and was back in the crowd her shoulder aching. "Yukino are you alright?" The woman in the green dress asked helping the brown haired woman up.

"I'm fine thank you Haruka." Yukino said dusting herself off and noticing there was blood on her shirt.

"You're bleating! Yukino! I'm going to get that little punk!" Haruka said starting to chase after Chie but Yukino stopped her.

"It's bleeding Haruka and this blood isn't mine. I'm fine let's just go inside." Yukino said urging the blonde inside.

"Madam President are you alright?" Captain Lucas said running up.

"I'm fine Captain. I imagine you are looking for that girl that just ran into me?" Yukino asked.

"Girl? It was a boy Madam President." Captain Lucas said.

"No, it was a girl I'm quite sure of that." Yukino said pointing the way Chie ran, "Anyway she went that way."

"Lucas to all patrols the culprit is heading west from the Hexagon and might be a girl instead of a boy. She just assaulted the President I want her caught now!" Captain Lucas said into the radio.

"I wouldn't go that far Captain it was more like she bumped into me." Yukino said reaching into her pocket to look at her watch but it was missing. "She stole my watch…"

"That watch belonged to your father!" Haruka said trying to run after Chie again but was stopped by Yukino yet again.

"Don't worry about it Haruka. I think she needs it more then me. Come on lets go inside." Yukino said dragging the blonde inside.

(One Hour later, Shopping District)

Five men ran down the street turning into an alleyway, "She's heading into the alley on Weston Street block the other side!" The leader of them said into his radio.

Chie ran down the alley knowing if she could get to the other side there was an old sewer that lead into a maze of waterways that she could easily lose these men in. She sprinted ahead mere feet away from the drain when she was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing her collar. "Got you street rat," Captain Lucas said holding onto her collar tightly. Chie stomped down on his foot and slipped out of her coat punching him in the groin before turning and running down the other way of the alley meeting the five men that had chased her into the alley.

"Dang," Chie shouted then quickly jumped catching onto a fire escape pulling herself up. She tried to find an open window but they were all locked and she soon found herself on the roof. She ran to the edge and looked at the next building over seeing it was a good fifteen foot jump and then looked back to the way she had came up seeing Captain Lucas and the five men walking towards her.

"It's over street rat give up. There is no way you are going to make that jump." Captain Lucas said.

She looked over the edge to the other building then back to Captain Lucas moved back about ten feet then took off running to the edge and jumped. As she jumped Chie realized her mistake that she was nowhere near clearing the jump and was facing a six story drop to her death. That was until she saw a green blur coming at her then felt like she had just been hit by a transport. When she realized she hadn't hit the ground she opened her eyes seeing that she was in the arms of the blonde woman she had ran into earlier. "You've got guts kid but that was just stupid." Haruka said landing next to a limo. She set Chie down who immediately tried to run off but she felt a metal glove grab her collar. "You aren't going anywhere get in the car kid."

Chie was pushed into the car and found herself sitting in one of the fanciest cars she had ever seen. Haruka sat down in the car next to her as it drove off Chie looking around seeing Yukino and General Boman in the car with her. "I'll be taking my wallet back." General Boman said holding his hand out.

"I don't have it." Chie said smugly.

"I take it your partner has it?" Boman asked but Chie didn't say anything. "And President's watch?"

"President?" Chie asked looking at the woman. She had seen Yukino Chrysant on TV a few times but when she had run into her she didn't take the time to get a clear look. It was pure instinct that she taken the watch. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked down at the pocket watch seeing a 'C' etched onto it. "Shit." She said holding it out for Yukino.

"Watch you mouth kid." Haruka said hitting Chie on the back of the head with her gloved hand she still being in her robe.

"Ow do you mind? That hurts." Chie smarted off.

"Haruka you can dematerialize." Yukino said as Haruka nodded and her robe disappeared.

"Huh? Are you an Otome?" Chie asked.

"Am I an Otome? I'm Haruka Armitage the Continental Topaz!" Haruka said.

"And you child gave us quite a chase." General Boman said. "What is your name?"

"Chie, Chie Hallard." She said not really sure why she was giving him her name.

General Boman nodded the name Hallard sounding familiar. He had a clerk several years ago a sergeant named Hallard. The man's wife had died and he took to drinking, last he knew the sergeant at been demoted several times though he had to admit the girl looked somewhat like him. "It took two hours and twenty men to catch you. That is something you can't teach. I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested. You've got your watch back let me go." Chie said noticing the Limo stop at a light and reached for the door but Haruka had a firm grip on her collar.

"There still is the matter of my wallet and you are a criminal. You can either take my offer or the only place you are going is prison." General Boman said.

"Fine what is your offer?" Chie said letting go of the door handle as the car started up again then knocked Haruka's hand off her collar.

"I want you to work for me." General Boman said.

"I'm not going to be your little errand girl." Chie said crossing her arms.

"Not exactly what I had in mind. Tell me Miss Hallard what do you think of Meister Armitage?" General Boman said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Chie asked.

"I'm offering you a chance to be an Otome that's what it has to do with you." General Boman said.

"What do I get out of this deal?" Chie asked. Before General Boman could answer Haruka's radio chirped and she switched it on but the volume was too low for anyone but her to hear it. She leaned across the limo and whispered in Yukino's ear who then told the driver something.

"You stay out of jail, get fed three times a day, and have a bed to sleep in." General Boman said as the limo stopped again.

"No thanks. I'm no one's lap dog." Chie said looking at Haruka who didn't look pleased at her comment.

"You don't have the wallet that much we are sure of. One of the guards saw you throw it to a girl that looked quite a bit like you. What do you think will happen to Shie if you go to jail?" Yukino asked.

"How do you know her name?" Chie asked as the door to the limo opened up and Shie was pushed in.

"Onee-chan!" Shie said lunging across limo into her arms Chie wincing when Shie hit her shoulder.

"I agree and you make sure Shie is taken care of and both our records disappear." Chie said.

"Agreed, welcome to Delta Squad Miss Hallard," General Boman said holding his hand out.

Chie reached out and shook his hand holding Shie with her other hand as Yukino nodded, "Let's get you two to base cleaned up and fed." Yukino said.

(Six months Later, Hexagon)

"Haruka, did Hallard get on the transport without any problems?" Yukino asked looking out the window of her office.

"Yes, Yukino" Haruka said sitting in the chair in front of the desk looking over a report.

"And the younger Hallard?" Yukino asked.

"It took a while to find the records on them but it seems they were taken from their father four years ago after he became abusive. They were placed in foster care but ran away a year and half ago." Haruka said.

"Have we found somewhere to place her?" Yukino said.

"There is one family membrane we were able to find." Haruka said still looking at the report.

"I think you mean family member Haruka." Yukino corrected.

"That's what I said. Shie Hallard has been placed with an Aunt in Northern Aries." Haruka said.

(Transport Station, Windbloom)

The transport pulled into the station as Chie stood on the deck looking out at the City of Wind. She wore a pair of dress slacks, a white silk button up shirt and a black blazer. She tugged at the tie around her neck it barely hanging around her neck. These clothes were a gift from her new employer and she had to admit were a far cry from what she was used to, just six months ago she had been wearing a pair of ragged pants, a shirt that was three sizes too large and a stained jacket. She looked down at her shoes the sun reflecting off the shine of them. How many years had it been since she owned a pair of shoes that actually fit and didn't have holes in them? The transport stopped at the station rocking to a stop causing the girl to grab onto the rail to steady her. She walked over to the ramp following the other people on the ship onto the dock. There she stopped and reached into her pocket pulling out an acceptance letter. She read it again for the fifth or sixth time that day still amazed at what it said. Sticking it back in her pocket she walked out of the station looking at the wide city before her and didn't realize it until she bumped into a woman. The woman was carrying a large basket and lost her balance dropping it. "God I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She said bending down to help gather up the contents of the basket.

"No I'm sorry this basket is so big I couldn't see over the top of it." The woman said. On closer look she was around the same age Chie maybe a year older looking fourteen or fifteen. She wore a maid's uniform and had long brown hair pulled into a braid.

"Here let me help you up." Chie said standing then helping the maid stand. She stared at the maid but you really couldn't tell if it was her or the city she was looking at.

"First time in the City of Wind?" The maid asked.

"Yea," She said then held her hand out. "Chie Hallard."

"Aoi Senou. What brings you here?" Aoi asked shaking her hand.

"I got a scholarship." Chie said reaching down and picking up one last item that fell out of the basket. It was then that she realized the basket was filled completely with candy. "You got a sweet tooth?"

"It is for Mashiro-hime. Her birthday is in a short while." Aoi said taking the last candy and putting it the basket. "A scholarship? I almost forgot the school year was starting. Doesn't it start tomorrow? Getting a late start? Most student arrive a week or two before the year starts."

"I got notice of my scholarship last minute." Chie said. She was the last of the group her employer had sent out the others having come to the City of Wind a week before. "Mashiro-hime, the princess?"

"Hai, I'm her maid she often sends me on errands like this." Aoi said.

"Ah I see well it's good to meet you Senou-san." Chie said looking back out at the city. "I guess I should get going so I can get settled in my dorm and be ready for class tomorrow."

"Ah I see good day Hallard-san." Aoi said reaching down and picking the basket up. She looked over to Chie seeing she hadn't moved. "Let me guess you don't know where you are going."

"Hehe I guess I don't." Chie said reaching into her pocket as she remembered seeing a map of her acceptance letter.

"Which academy did you get a scholarship for?" Aoi asked as Chie handed her the letter. "Garderobe? You are going to be an Otome?"

"Yeah I guess I am." Chie said not really sounding amused.

"You don't really seem that thrilled about it." Aoi said.

"It's a job." Chie shrugged.

"It's more then just a job. Here let me show you the way. Garderobe is near the palace." Aoi lied as she started to walk down the stairs still struggling with the basket.

Chie stepped up next to her taking the basket, "Let me carry that for you."

"Oh you don't have to." Aoi said

"It's alright; consider it payment for showing me around." Chie said falling into pace with Aoi.

"Well thank you. So where are you from?" Aoi asked.

"Aries," Chie said as they walked through the city. Chie could see what looked like a school ahead of them but the only thing that looked like a palace was in the other direction. "Are you sure this is on your way? I don't want to inconvenience you any."

"I hear it is very pretty there." Aoi said then lied again, "I have a few more places in this district I need to go it's not out of the way."

"Yeah Aries is. Have you ever been?" Chie asked looking at the maid and smiling.

"No," Aoi said.

"So what about you are you from Windbloom?" Chie asked.

"Yes, I've lived in the palace my whole life. My mother was the queen's maid." Aoi said as she stopped at an intersection. "Follow this road until it forks then take the path on the left. Good luck at Garderobe Chie Hallard."

"Thanks, and thanks again for walking me here." Chie said handing the basket over to Aoi, "Any chance I'll be able to see you again?"

"Perhaps," Aoi said smiling then continued to walk down the road.

"She's cute." Chie said then put her hands in her pockets feeling a few sheets of paper or rather money. Another strange feeling, for the first time in a while she had clean clothes and money in her pocket. She watched maid walk away and a smile came to her face, "She's really cute. I hope I do see her again."

The End…..


	2. Chapter 2: Akane Soir

Chapter 2: Akane Soir

A young girl with cropped brown hair wearing a high collared black uniform, around the neck and the wrists there was white lace and the dress almost touched the ground; sat in the library sitting over a stack of books determined to keep her 4.0 average. Across the room a young man with spiky black hair walked into the room not watching what he was doing and tripped on a book cart falling onto his back. "Huh?" The girl said then looked around seeing the knocked over cart then the boy and she stood up and helped him up "Takeda-kun, were you staring at me or Kerry Gordon?"

Takeda spaced out looking up at the girl realizing he was at her feet and could see up her skirt, "Stripes." The boy mumbled then his nose began to bleed as he smiled not aware that the girl realized what he was looking at.

The girl blushed as she remembered she was wearing striped underwear. "Takeda you prev!" She said as she hit him with a book from the rack.

Takeda shook out of it, "Akane-chan! I am not a hentai!" He said as he wipes his nose on his sleeve and handed Akane an envelope with the symbol of Garderobe on it "Father Greer sent me to give this to you."

"Takeda do you know what this is?" Akane said looking at the letter flipping it over several times.

"I didn't open it I swear!" Takeda said holding his hands up. He had held it up to the light trying to read it but couldn't make anything out.

"I trust you Takeda but this is from Garderobe! I'm scared to open it." Akane said still holding the letter tight seeming to nearly to be bouncing.

"Garderobe? You're going to be an Otome?" Takeda said as he looked off, he knew she had applied and even remembered when Meister Gallagher had come to interview her and a few other girls. "What a waste." Takeda mumble then started to think about Akane's thighs and the panties he just saw but doesn't show any sign of it aside from a small trickle of blood from his nose that he didn't notice.

"A waste?" Akane said looking at the letter and not him, "Takeda if this says I got in this is a lifetime experience."

"Huh?" Takeda said then shook his head again; I meant you would be able to be with a man right? Those Otome are like nuns of the earthen age right? They can't be with men or it makes it so they can't be Otome right?"

It is a sacrifice I would have to make yes." Akane said blushing.

"I pity the man who falls for you." Takeda said he wasn't the only boy on campus that had a crush on Akane Soir. He looked at her then turned to start to walk away.

"Takeda..." Akane said looking down and opens the letter reading that she got in then screamed and ran across the room tackling Takeda from behind "I got in!" She said then squeezed him tight.

Takeda tried to breathe, "Let me go!" He said gasping "Just because you've joined the spinster club doesn't mean you have to kill me!"

"But I'm happy aren't you happy for me?" Akane said as she hugged him tighter her breast pressing into his back.

Takeda blushed, his nose beginning to bleed even more, "Uh huh, now can I breathe again?"

"Oh sorry, I hear you are going into the priesthood." Akane said letting him go though the spiky hair boy didn't turn around trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Not by choice," Takada said wiping his nose again a wad of paper shoved up both nostrils, "I'd rather spend my life on a beach in Aries." He said then was glad his nose was plugged as he thought about all the girls he would see wearing almost nothing at all on the Aries' beaches.

Akane giggled knowing exactly what was going through his mind, "What would you do in Aries?"

"I-I haven't thought of it yet!" Takeda said stomping off in the other direction.

Akane was glared at by a nun sitting at a desk with all the nose she and Takeda were making "Sorry." Akane said then ran back to the table grabbing her books and running off.

(Soir Manor, Cardair)

Akane sat on a sofa in her parent's house wearing a formal dress as her parents floated about the room seeming anxious. "Mama why are you so nervous?" Akane said.

"Be quiet dear, just don't say anything. Don't speak unless you are spoken to." A woman said.

"Mizuki try and relax a little." Her father said pacing as well.

"Ishiru, you aren't relaxed either." Mizuki said. "Fiar Grosse has come here how many before? Think about it once when Tae was about to go off to Garderobe and once when she was kicked out."

As she spoke both tensed up a car with the flags of Cardair pulled up to the house and a driver got out letting out a woman in an Meister uniform with a shawl over her head got out. She entered the house and took the shawl off handing it to Akane's father as if he were a servant.

As Fiar enters the room her mother tapped her hard on her shoulder and Akane stood with her hands folded before her. Fiar walked right past Akane's parents and seemed to inspect Akane walking back and forth finally stopped in front of her. "Hmm, I expected a better domicile. Not at all where I would expect to find my potential replacement living. But then again this family has already produced one failure. You," Fiar said as she pointed to Akane's father and mother, "I cannot be bothered to remember your names. Leave me with the child. You as well I think she can get though a few questions without her leash being pulled. Leave us." Both her parents bowed to Fiar and Akane stood there nervous her hands clinching tight. "Do you have idea who I am child? Let's start with that."

Akane bowed her head respectfully to Fiar, "Grosse-sama." Akane said she had seen Fiar before on TV and had been in the other room when Tae had been interviewed by Fiar and when she had come back after failing out of Garderobe.

"Well, at least you remember your own line. I am of the 290th Moon class of Garderobe. Tell, me, why is it you think you should go to Garderobe. You are far too soft to be an Otome. Just like your sister. Fiar said as she raised her voice. "Look at you! You flinch as if I was your headmistress! You are to be a solider! Otome are more then just pretty flowers, more then just robes and elements, more then an obsession for little girls to become."

"I want to learn Grosse-sama. I want to learn to be a soldier. I have the highest average at my school but there is so much I want to learn." Akane said.

Fiar started laughing, "You want to be scholar? Then go to a university. Cardair has many schools or for family can afford to send you abroad. There you will be able to have men. Really I don't think one like you could handle the temptation."

"I can't become what I want at the university. I want to serve my country. How can I do that at the university? And I don't even have a boyfriend." Akane said starting to get irritated but wise enough to keep her manners.

Fiar took several steps forward inches away from Akane's face seeing her flinch again and smiled, "Then tell me, tell me what drives you. Or are you like the torrents that fail out every year, only 10 out of every 200 girls become Otome, 10! That's 5"

Akane quietly spoke looking at the ground "It's in my blood..." She said her great grandmother had been Otome along with her sister. That sister being Fiar Grosse's great grandmother making Akane her second cousin.

"So you are going because you have to? If so then you'll fail. Just like your pathetic sister. Where is she now a house wife? After wasting your parents money and Garderobe's resources." Fiar said.

"No one is making me Mama doesn't even want me going after Onee-chan failed out, I'm going because I want to." Akane said.

Fiar scoffed "You're going because you are a little girl who wants to carry a GEM because it's in her line. You have no right, you are disappointing. It's people like you that become noting but flowers. What will you do when you get to Garderobe? Die from obsession? Will you fall under the spell of the Graceful Amethyst? What a disgusting abhorrent example! It's Otome like her that give the illusion to hopefuls like you that being an Otome is to be pretty and swing your element around to send people into awe! I despise her and I will despise you if you choose to go with such flimsy reasons."

"I want to go to serve my country! I'm not going to be some stupid politician's wife! Playing the pretty trophy wife at cocktail parties and hosting charity events that most of the people there are only there to make themselves look good. That's what women in this country of noble birth become isn't it? I love Cardair as much as I love my family and I want to do everything I can to help it. And that means becoming an Otome." Akane said as she reached into her pocket pulling out the letter holding it up before Fiar. "It doesn't matter what you say I'm going I've already been accepted!"

Fiar her face turning into a smirk, "Garderobe will be hearing of my rejection of you. After that I wash my hands of you. I'm done her bring me my shawl I know you two are standing in the doorway listening to my every word."

Akane didn't seem to pay attention when her parents walked back into the room embarrassed at being caught, "I've already been interviewed by Sara-Onee-sama. I have her recommendation."

Fiar took her shawl from the Ishiru and put it back on, "Keep in mind child, it is not that figurehead Kruger and her merry band that make the decisions. All it takes is a few words and the country will give your spot to someone else." She then turned to the parents, "I warn you, if you make another one of your failures dishonor our name again I will have you all thrown in the prison,"

(Two days later, Transport station)

Akane stood at the transport station with her parents next to her carrying a small suitcase. Her parents standing next to her Mizuki crying and Ishiru with his arm around her, "Be careful to not ruffle any feathers dear." Mizuki said.

"Hai mama," Akane said standing her there still holding the suit case rocking a little worried about what Fiar had said but so far her spot to Garderobe had not been removed.

"Never mind what she says my little neko. You'll do fine." Ishiru said sensing what his daughter was thinking.

"I'm going to prove her wrong papa." Akane said, "I won't quit and they can't kick me out I'm going to be the best Otome ever."

"Don't worry about her dear, your transport is waiting. You will be laid over in Aries for a few hours tomorrow and we were unable to get you a private cabin so..." Mizuki said.

"It's ok I'm going to have to share a room for the next year might as well get used to it." Akane said as she kissed them both on the cheek as the station manager called for everyone to get on. "I love you mamma, papa."

"See you in the winter dear." Mizuki said as Akane got on the transport and sat by the window looking out not really thinking of anything as they drove towards Aries.

Spacing fully out not paying attention to the time "It is now 11:00 PM all passengers are regulated to not move from their cabins. Next arrival is Aries in 7 hours. Please enjoy your sleep. Good night!" The Stewardess came around and Akane ordered a drink from her then lay down on the sofa and pulled the blanket over her taking a drink of her tea then falling asleep. "We have arrived in Aries. Due to a car shortage some of the cabin passengers will have to share their cabin with another passenger. Sorry for the inconvenience." The conductor said as there was a knock at the door and then a try of the door revealing it is still locked and then another knock.

Akane heard the knock and stretched then stands opening it her hair a little messed up. "Ano, there were no open cabins, may I come in?" A young man with brownish blonde hair said smiled sheepishly.

Akane wiped the sleep from her eyes realizing who it is, knowing who it was, "Prince Kazuya!"

"Please don't say that here!" Kazuya said quickly looking around the hall then stepped in and closed the door, "And I'm not in line to actually be a prince, only of the Argos line dies off."

"Hai, forgive me." Akane said as she brushed her hair down stepping back. Kazuya sat down and looked out the window as the train starts to move again. Akane sat down across from him and looks at him blushing and then out the window "Ano, why are you going Windbloom?"

"I'm going to university there. I needed to get away from Aries, all my fathers spies found me again." Kazuya said looking away from the window briefly and then back.

"Hiding from your royal duties?" Akane said giggling.

Kazuya flushed, "It's not like that! I'm not a prince! If I was I would have never been able to leave Cardair."

"Why does your father send spies after you?" Akane said.

"He wants me to come back and start parading girls in front of me." Kazuya said.

"Not interested in girls?" Akane said giggling some which make Kazuya blush even more.

"No! It's ..." Kazuya said trailing off.

Akane giggled even more then got a little more serious, "I imagine you just want to do something on your own."

Kazuya seemed to be full of light, "Exactly! I'm sick of being treated like a noble!"

"It was nice at Saint Garden but the Soir family is well known in the Capital. My older brother and sister went there and my little sister will next year. I can't help but think I was treated different because of my family." Akane said looking at Kazuya.

"Soir, aren't they the lower branch of the Grosse?" Kazuya asked trying to place the ties of the noble families hoping he had got it right.

"Very distant but yes," Akane said holding her hand out to shake. "Akane Soir."

Kazuya held his hand out, "Kazuya Krau-xeku." He said shaking her hand but mentally felt a shock by touching her lingering not letting go.

"A pleasure to meet you, maybe we'll see each other around." Akane said making no move to pull her hand back.

Kazuya shook himself loose and let her hand go smiling, "Perhaps, what are you going to Windbloom for? I forgot to ask."

"School as well." Akane said.

"University? You would be a freshman like me then." Kazuya said smiling and glad that they would be attending the same school.

"It's my first year but I'm not going to the university" Akane said a little disappointed that she wouldn't be going to the same school but they would able to see each other hopefully.

"I don't know of any other school in Windbloom, forgive me," Kazuya trying to think any other schools in Windbloom other then the university.

"Garderobe." Akane said her hand feeling in her pocket for her acceptance letter.

"Otome, I see then." Kazuya said looking away disappointed.

"You seem disappointed. Who knows maybe someday you will become a prince and I'll be your Otome." Akane said as she reached out putting her hand on his.

"It's just someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be forbidden from falling in love." Kazuya said as he looked back over looking into Akane's eyes.

"Otome aren't forbidden to fall in love. There have been many that have." Akane said thinking about the stories her mother had told when she was a child about her great grandparents and hold they had been together for nearly ten years before they were married and another four before she had retired.

"Oh, I thought... never mind," Kazuya said blushing.

Akane blushed really dark and was quiet, "We can't have sex though..."

Kazuya looked away, "That's what I meant." Then saw outside the cabin of Winbloom forgetting that they've be talking for hours.

"It looks like we are almost there. Look the City of Wind is so pretty!" Akane said following his gaze and seeing the city, "I've never been here!"

"I've never been here either," Kazuya said then noticed the transport pull in and heard an announcement to disembark. "Mind if I walk you out? I think there will be someone out there waiting for you." Kazuya said seeing a car outside with the flags of Garderobe on it and a Meister in a purple uniform.

"Ano, I don't think there is my acceptance letter has a map on it," Akane said then let him help her up but didn't let go of his hand, "I wouldn't mind having you as an escort."

Kazuya led her out of the transport and both saw the woman dressed in the Meister uniform, her light colored hair pulling in the wind and her crimson eyes fixated on them.

Akane paused and leaned over to Kazuya whispering "That's Shizuru Viola the Graceful Amethyst."

Kazuya let go of her hand, "She's probably here for you. You should go. I'll see you some other time hopefully." Kazuya said started to walk away.

"I hope so." Akane said then took his hand and pulled him to her then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Shizuru watched as Kazuya turned bright red then left and got up behind Akane without her noticing. "Akane Soir?"

"Hai?" Akane said turning around seeing Shizuru surprised she hadn't been paying attention to anything but Kazuya she quickly bowed, "Meister Viola-sama."

"Onee-sama is fine. I have to get you back to the principal and she is an impatient woman, we mustn't keep her waiting for too long." Shizuru said then led her down the stairs and into a waiting car.

"Hai, Shizuru-Onee-sama," Akane said then got in the car and sat with her hands folded in her lap "Forgive me for asking but why are you picking me up? Don't most new students report on their own?"

"The top three corals we pick up. You are number three due to your exams." Shizuru lied she had gotten a phone call from Ein Lu asking if she could pick Akane Soir up at the transport as a favor from her own Onee-sama Fiar Grosse.

"I was marked number three? Out of fifty students?" Akane asked surprised her acceptance letter only stated that she had been within the fifty students selected to be at Garderobe and that she would be assigned a number at the start of the school year.

"Hai, the number one arrived last week with her government sponsor and I'm told the number two will arrive next week. A girl from Aries named Chie Hallard was number two and another from Artai named Juliet Nao Zhang made first. Hallard is a bit of a charmer from what I've heard and Zhang is self determined if anything." Shizuru said.

"I see. Thank you Shizuru-onee-sama," Akane said glancing out the window as they drove up idly thinking about the man she had met on the transport.

"I'd forget about that nice looking boy." Shizuru said seeing the gleam in Akane's eyes.

"Kazuya-san?" Akane asked being pulled from her musing.

"Take it from some who knows, you don't need that kind of a distraction during your studies. It will only hurt him when you graduate." Shizuru said thinking of how distracted both she and Natsuki were and how afraid that they would be sent to opposite sides of the world.

Akane looked over at Shizuru wondering what she was thinking about, "I barely know him. He seems like a nice boy."

"Well, keep him that way, you'll be better off." Shizuru said as she opened the door when the car came to a stop but she had a feeling that Akane wouldn't be keeping her distance from the would be Cardairian Prince and part of her wished them happiness but she feared it wouldn't happen.

The End…


	3. Chapter 3: Juliet Nao Zhang

My Past: Juliet Nao Zhang

(Confinement Wing Artai Capital Building, Artai)

A young girl around the age of thirteen sat in the corner of a small room shaking. There were no windows in the room nor was there any light expect a small crack from hatch on the center of the door that could be used to pass small items through or to look in. The girl had her head hung low staring at the ground covering her eyes from the light as best she could with the shackles around her wrist. She wasn't sure how long she had been in here but it was long enough for the light to hurt her eyes or that's what she told herself. Usually the guards didn't leave the hatch open and the shackles on her hands and feet prevented her from moving out of the light. Normally the girl would have picked the locks but she had already tried that the guards secured her hands to the wall after that being sure she couldn't reach one hand with the other. Her red hair hung over her face thankfully but still didn't block the light. She thought she couldn't have been in here more then a week. Her trial had lasted all of one day. Swift justice for sure, swift but was it fair? There had hardly been a trial it seemed more like sentencing. Her sentence was being sent to the mines in the north to serve six years hard labor in the coal mines.

What was her crime? The list could go on and on but the reason she was sitting in the cell now facing six years of servitude was simple drugs. She had been running a delivery for the boss. It was supposed to be a simple deal. The package had been fifteen kilos all she had to do was go to Sunday services sit through the sermon then hang around praying. A priest would then come and hear her confession where the switch would be made. It wasn't the first time she did this or was she the only carrier that did either. What she didn't expect was an Artaian police detective pretending to be the priest to approach her. She reached the confession box and pushed the package through to the priest but rather then getting the envelope with money in it she earned a pair of cuffs on her hands.

The detective had tried to convince her to rat out her contacts but the girl refused. She feared her boss far more then she did the police. Even after he offered protection and a home though the girl knew she would probably end up in another orphanage. Going to work in the mines didn't scare her that much because she knew she would be able to escape either in route or while there. After refusing the deal she was sentenced, she figured that was a few days ago. She waited now for the transport.

Every so often the girl would start shaking uncontrollably, the best trick to keep people loyal to you other then fear was to make them dependant on you; which was exactly the girl's current problem. She had last gotten a fix shortly before leaving to deliver the package. She always preferred doing a job with a high made it seem to go smoother. But she figured that was a week or more ago. The cravings were driving her insane.

The door opened and she turned away hissing at the light. "Time to go Zhang, we've got a seat picked out for you everything." A guard said walking over to her and kicking her before leaning down to undo the shackles. A second and third guard came up as well pinning her to the wall. To anyone that didn't know the girl's history would find this odd two grown men treating a small girl like this but since coming her she had already made three escaped attempts and in the last one she had managed to fight the guards. The one that released her sported a long fresh cut that started at his temple and ended near his mouth. They fixed her in a set of irons her hands being secured tightly to a chain around her waist and her feet shackled together allowing her stride to be barely six inches. "Get her up." The two guards roughly pulled her to her feet and the first leaned real close in her face holding a knife tracing it on her cheek just like the cut on his cheek, "I'm going to miss you Juliet."

"Nao," She corrected emphasizing her correction by spitting in his face earning herself a slap.

The guards then pushed her from the room forcing her to stumble but she quickly caught her balance shuffling along. If she thought the light in her cell was bad it was nothing compared to the light outside. She squinted her eyes and shuffled along the guards leading her to long bus outside on the street. She was a good hundred yards from the bus slowing her pace to give herself enough time. When the guard had gotten in her face he hadn't noticed that Nao took the keys off his belt. She had her hand cuffs off and was looking for a way to get the ones off her feet. Ahead of her she noticed a hole in the ground shifting her path so that she walked right past that hole tripping on it. "Ow my ankle!" She yelled leaning over it so the guards couldn't see her un-cuff her feet.

"Come on get her up I'll carry her onto the bus if I have to." The guard said ordering the other two to get her standing again but Nao curled into a little ball seeming to become dead weight. She waited until one was kneeling next to her trying to pull her up but was unable to. She reached out no longer pretending to be shackled took his knife hitting him in the mouth with her fist and the handle then turning to the other guard doing the same thing to him before he could react. The third guard had caught on by now but it was too late for him as well. Nao rolled past him slicing the tendon on the back of his ankle dropping him to the ground the gun he had been drawing landing out of his reach. She stood over him looking down as he bled on the snow.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said kicking him in the stomach and running off. She headed back to the buildings knowing she could easily get lost in the crowds though she would have to ditch the light blue jumpsuit she wore. Near the building she saw a young politician sitting on a bench eating his lunch with a long coat hung over the back of the bench. It was spring in Artai but even still there was snow on the ground. Today was warmer then most so he had taken the coat off. Nao ran past the bench taking the coat and by the time the man noticed she was lost in the crowds. Throwing the coat on, she ran through the crowd already hearing the guards push through the crowd looking for her. Ahead of her there was an alley she wasn't sure where it led but even though the light blue jumpsuit was covered her, bright red hair made her a prime target. As she entered alley she collided with a tall blonde man and a boy with light blue grey hair. The man was knocked over landing on several crates breaking them while she and the boy hit the wall. The alley was a dead end and there was no where for her to flee. She turned to leave but saw the barrel of a hand gun pointed straight at her. Instinctively he knife came up the tip pressing to the boy's throat. "Move aside or I'll kill your master." Nao said thinking him just another spoiled rich brat.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" The boy said carelessly looking down at the knife then back up at her.

"I don't give a fuck who you are order your manservant out of the way or you are dead." Nao threatened.

"Manservant? Did you hear that Major you are my manservant now." The boy laughed. "Put your knife down."

"Just get the hell out of my way." Nao said though the blonde man made no moves.

"You are way over your head child," The boy said even though it was clear that the girl was older then her.

"Child? What are you? Ten years old?" Nao said pushing the knife closer.

"I wouldn't do that." The boy said.

"Why not?" Nao hissed.

"Because if you do Major Wang here will put a bullet in your head, while I most likely will survive I rather not go through all that recovery. You on the other hand will be dead and won't be able to consider my offer." The boy said.

"Offer? What the hell could you offer me?" Nao said.

"You really have no idea who I am do you?" The boy said but didn't give her a chance to answer but rather reached out moving her coat showing the light blue jumpsuit with numbers on the breast pocket and the prison logo beneath that. "Maximum Security, all prisoners in your status are transported by at least three elite guards. You've no doubt over taken them or it was dumb luck but I'm inclined to believe it was your skill. I may have use for someone like you."

"Sir you can't be serious." Major Wang said holding his gun on her. "She's a criminal and look at her, her eyes are bloodshot she's a junkie."

"Major Wang how many thirteen year old girls do you know that can overpower and outwit three elite guards?" The boy said.

"What are you talking about?" Nao said but was ignored.

"The council has been pressing us about not submitting a candidate yet, your Nina is still a year off and they've threatened to give our seat to another nation if we don't present a candidate soon." The boy said.

"Enough of this, tell me what the fuck is going on or I skewer you!" Nao shouted not caring that it drew more guards to her.

"She's taken the Grand Duke!" A guard said.

"Grand Duke? A pip squeak like you is the Grand Duke?" Nao said in shock.

"Nagi-sama what are your orders?" One of the guards said as the six of them aimed rifles at Nao.

"Stand by." Major Wang said.

"Here is the deal; put the knife down and whatever charges against you are gone." Nagi said.

"I'm not an idiot you want something more from me." Nao said.

"Of course, if I didn't I would order you shot as soon as the knife was gone. Artai has been without an Otome for near a century now. We have the strongest Army on Earl but it is nothing against the Otome." Nagi said.

"Otome?" Nao said, "You want me to be one of those maid looking freaks?"

"It's either that or a bullet in the head. Major Wang your gun." Nagi said as Major Wang handed him his gun. Nagi raised the gun aiming it right at Nao. "So which is it? Become a warrior more powerful then anything you have seen or be a bloody mess on the snow?" Nao stood there a minute then lowered the knife handing it to Major Wang.

(Grand Duke's Office)

"Sir, you really can't be serious about making that girl an Otome. Look at her file. This isn't her first arrest it's just the only one that has stuck." Major Wang said holding up a thick file, "We have everything to petty theft to assault, drug trafficking, drug use she's escaped from custody on all of these charges and after being placed into maximum custody for being a flight risk she nearly escaped three times not to mention less then an hour ago she had a knife pressed to your throat."

"Sergay, she's perfect, she's ruthless I like that." Nagi said sitting at his desk with his feet on it while Major Wang paced before the desk.

"Need I say she almost killed you?" Sergay said.

"I was in no danger. Zhang may be a loose cannon but she isn't stupid she knew that if she killed me she would die. She was stalling trying to find a way out or hoping we would fold to her bluff. For our plan to work, we need someone like that. Do you think your Nina can do that?" Nagi questioned.

"Do you think you can control her?" Sergay said not addressing the topic of his adopted daughter and his prime candidate for Artai's Otome.

"If she graduates she will be bound to me she'll have no choice then to obey." Nagi said.

"If she graduates is the key factor. How are you going to keep her in line at the school?" Sergay asked.

"That will be your job Major Wang; I'm reassigning you to Windbloom at the end of the summer. You search for a suitable candidate is over. We will submit Zhang this year and next year Nina Wang. Until then you are to continue your other search. Am I understood Major?" Nagi said.

"Yes, sir," Sergay said though he still didn't agree but an order from the Grand Duke was final.

"Zhang will be held at a treatment facility until she has worked the drugs out of her system I already have an aid burying that file you are holding and any other records of her misdeeds. Then she will be transferred to your custody she will live at your home and you will prep her for the exams." Nagi said.

"I will not!" Sergay said stopping his pacing and slamming the file down on the table. "I will not let that delinquent near Nina!"

"You will do as ordered and if she gives your trouble simply remind her that she could easily be six feet under in an unmarked grave. I'm sure no one will miss her." Nagi said standing up and leaving the room.

(One Week Later, Artai Medical Treatment Facility)

Nao paced back and forth in a small room she had been here for a week now. The doctors would come check on her every so often through the day. Bring her food, things to do and run tests. Still she was sick and tried of being in this room. She stopped at a small table picking up a book. She had finished it a day ago and it wasn't all that interesting in the first place. She looked down at the book then threw it at the door before walking over to the door pounding on the door. "Let me out of this place!" She shouted as an orderly walked by looked into the room then continued on with his checks. "Get your ass back here and let me out of this fucking room!" She pounded on the door a while longer then walked back over to the bed. It was a bunk bed as it appeared the room was often used to house two people.

Nao grabbed the railing on the bunk bed knocking it over as she screamed. "Fucking, narcotics department! I should have known something was wrong. Sunday Mass usually has far more people then that!" She growled then picked the table up slamming it against the door. The table splintered into pieces and she took the leg she was still holding hitting it against the door breaking the glass window. She used the table leg to break the glass out of the rest of the window. Once it was out of the way she reached through the window trying to reach the door knob it just barely in her reach. She flipped at it for a while and just as she was able to reach it the door opened pinning her against the wall.

Two orderlies rushed in pulling her arm out of the window and holding her against the wall as a woman doctor came into the room, "Juliet-san you need…."

"My name is not fucking Juliet!" Nao said struggling against the two men. "It's Nao. N-A-O, Nao!"

"Fine Nao-san you need to calm down. This is just the narcotics working out of your system. Given time the cravings will cease but you need to calm down." The doctor said.

"I will not calm down until you let me out of this room." Nao said pulling free from the orderlies and hitting one of them with her fist then picking the table leg up hitting the other. The doctor moved to stop Nao but she was no match to stop her. She shoved the doctor into the room and closed the door taking the keys with her. She ran to the door and stopped unlocking it continuing on until she was outside. She looked around seeing that she was out in the country. The walk back to town would be quite long and she only wore a light weight uniform and was starting to feel the biting cold of Artai. She sat down on a rock pulling a pack of cigarettes she had swiped from the front desk and a lighter out of her pocket. She lit a cigarette up taking a drag on, "I could really go for some weed but this will have to do." She said as she looked out into the mountains noticing a car drive up. She didn't move until the car stopped and Sergay stepped out.

"What are you doing out here?" Sergay asked looking at her as several doctors came running out.

"Getting some fresh air," Nao said backing away from the doctors coming at her and eying the car.

"Major Wang, forgive us for not being able to stop her. She destroyed her room attacked two orderlies and a doctor." One of the men said.

"I thought I told you to behave." Sergay said looking disapprovingly then stepped to her taking the cigarette putting it out on the rock and taking the pack from her. "Don't even think about it."

"I was tried of being locked up in there they wouldn't let me out." Nao said sitting on the rock again like a scolded child. "Look I don't want drugs anymore, I don't need to be here."

"Your doctor had thought that as well but now I am starting to wonder." Sergay said as the woman doctor came running out.

"She's cleared get her out of my facility." The woman said.

"Can I go now then?" Nao said looking at Sergay.

"Get in the car and don't touch anything." Sergay said as Nao got in the car climbing straight to the driver's seat looking for the keys. Sergay walked around to the driver side door holding the keys up. "Move."

(Three months later, Windbloom)

Sergay, Nao and girl about a year younger then Nao rode in a car heading to Garderobe; Nao looked out the window not paying attention to anything. "Nao-san, father asked you a question."

"Yeah, Nina so what?" Nao said looking at the other girl. She had dark blue hair pulled into two pig tails that flared out. "I wasn't paying attention and don't care."

"That's impolite Nao-san." Nina said looking over at Sergay who was just shaking his head.

"Are you always this much of a kiss ass?" Nao asked looking at Sergay who had a displeased look.

"As I was saying, you will be representing Artai here and you will behave this isn't the clinic and Natsuki Kruger doesn't not have the patience I have. I don't think I have to remind you what happens if you get kicked out." Sergay said.

"Yeah, yeah you kill me but I don't think you got the balls to so I will probably get sent to the mines, whatever look I'll play nice." Nao said pulling at the uniform she was wearing. "Seriously this uniform is so gay."

"Get used to it you will be wearing it for the next two years." Sergay said as the car pulled to a stop in front of the school where a woman with long blue hair stood next to another woman with long brown hair. "Meister Kruger, Miester Viola."

"Major Wang, I trust this is Juliet Zhang." The woman with blue hair said shaking Sergay's hand.

"It's Nao," Nao corrected glaring at the woman.

"Excuse me?" Meister Kruger asked.

"Meister Kruger, she prefers to go by Nao." Sergay said glaring at Nao.

"I see, Welcome to Garderobe Juliet Nao Zhang." Meister Kruger said.

"Are you deaf? I said my name was Nao." She smarted off.

"Natsuki," The brown haired woman said stopping Natsuki from saying anything.

"I've gone over your test results. No one has scored that high since... Well since Shizuru." Natsuki said looking over at the other woman.

Nao looked at the older woman seeing she was tense and briefly wondered if this woman ever relaxed. Then it hit her, the Principal of Garderobe was in the class after the Archmeister. "So, that means I scored higher then you? Nao said as she started laughing.

Natsuki glared at her with her eyebrow twitching, "Shizuru, I think that this one will do well in the cells while her room is being modified for holding."

"As if that would hold me, relax Kruger." Nao said tucking her hands in her pockets.

"Did anyone say you could address me like that?" Natsuki barked. "I am Natsuki Kruger, the second pillar and principal of Garderobe!"

"Yeah whatever your highness, serious when was the last time you got laid? Oops Otome no sex unless..." Nao said looking over to Shizuru, "You prefer the softer gender."

"You little..." Natsuki said stepping forward but Shizuru put her hand out to silence her.

"Nao-chan, you should do better then to talk about other people's love life." Shizuru politely said wearing her usual mask.

A growl came from Natsuki and it almost sounded like she was clearing her throat, "If you're going to act like an urchin I'll keep you like one."

"Hey that Gallagher woman gave the thumbs up; I scored higher then anyone since the Archmeister you wouldn't pass on the chance of having someone my skill here." Nao said that smirk still on her face.

"I could live without your mouth." Natsuki said they had already approved Nao and even though there were questions about her records Fumi had approved her enrollment.

"It's gonna be a long year then." Nao said giving Natsuki a big smile.

"Especially for you, I don't think you've had the pleasure of being under the ruler of Miss Maria. She'll have you on the straight and narrow in no time." Natsuki said.

"Right whatever. I take it this is my room assignment? Nao said seeing the papers Shizuru was holding and went to take sheets of paper from her but the Archmeister grabbed her hand.

"Nao-chan, you might not want to try that again." Shizuru said as she glared at Nao who stared back at Shizuru then pulled out a pack of cigarettes lighting one. Without even seeming to move Shizuru took the cigarette and pack and leaving only the paper in Nao's hand. There is no smoking on campus. You are dismissed."

Nao shrugged and then wandered towards the entrance to the dormitories as slid another out from behind her ear lighting along the way but was stopped by an old woman in a grey dress. "Juliet Nao Zhang I take it." The woman said then took the cigarette from her along with the others that were lined through out her uniform in total a pack of them. She broke them all in half dumping the remains in Nao's hands, "You'll have to do better then that."

"Who is the old bag?" Nao said dropping the broken cigarettes on the ground and wiping her hands on her uniform.

Natsuki walked over a large smirk on her face, "Juliet, meet Miss Maria. Don't you need some help sweeping the auditorium?"

"Indeed" Miss Maria said putting her hand on Nao's shoulder holding it tight and leaded the girl off to the auditorium.

The End…


End file.
